


Love, it's simple, isn't it?

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Hyungwon is a sweetheart, Hyunwoo is a sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Step-Brothers, Sweet, a hint of joohyuk too.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyungwon falls in love with the gentlest person he's ever met, but love has never been easy has it?Or the one where, Hyungwon's Dad gets married to Hyunwoo's Mom as an investment for their business, but they don't see each other as brothers at all.However it's never the right time.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Love, it's simple, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DopamineX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/gifts).



> So.. .  
> Let me tell you first thing,  
> While they are STEP brothers, there is no incest like themes here. There aren't any underaged themes either
> 
> There will be growth of characters and plot over the course of these 4 chapters.
> 
> There isn't much I want to say as of now, just enjoy the read and I hope you like it! 
> 
> Oh also, shout out to my girl P or DopamineX, thank you for giving me the idea to write about this cute ass ship! This one's for you!

Hyungwon was walking back from school arguing with Minhyuk about some trivial thing when he got the call. 

" Come home straight from school Hyungwon! Don't go wandering around with that Minhyuk boy! We need to discuss certain things today. " His father's voice, as usual, sounded devoid of emotions. As serious as ever. 

His father hardly interacted with Hyungwon, let alone call him. He was matter of fact about everything and Hyungwon wondered how his mother had survived to marry him and live with him for so long.  
He had seen his father smile only once in his life, he had caught his parents in a tender moment together, and they truly looked in love.  
But that was years ago. Ever since Hyungwon's mother had passed away, the distance between him and his father had widened tremendously.  
In high school now, Hyungwon felt like he and his father barely understood or recognized each other. 

His father ran a successful travel agency, and earned a lot.  
Enough to have many people look after Hyungwon and his needs, so he himself didn't have to.  
It had been 7 years since his mother had passed away and he still didn't understand his own father. 

Hyungwon had tried many ways to get his attention, he was an excellent student, was an athlete and could run well, he sang and danced, even participated in competitions. He was good looking, sometimes modeling for the company as well.  
He was polite, well behaved and a perfect son.  
But his father always had some other thing distracting him from hyungwon. So after constant brushing off, he'd also given up. 

That's why he knew his father was serious, feeling anxious and excited he said goodbye to his friend Minhyuk and rushed home.  
****

"We will have some people shifting in in the next few days.  
The lady and her son are from a well respected family and I expect you to be on your best behaviour. "  
His father paused, indicating that if Hyungwon had any questions, he should ask them now.. 

"Okay... And how long are they going to stay? " He asked, not really having any other queries. 

"They will stay as long as needed."  
Oh... That piqued Hyungwon's interests. 

"So what will be the nature of their business here father? "

"I intend to marry the lady." He said simply. As if it wasn't a big deal. As if Hyungwon's opinion didn't matter at all.  
As if he'd forgotten mom. 

Hyungwon got up from where he was sitting, toppling the chair. 

"You didn't even ask me once!" Hyungwon said, a mixture of rage and panic bubbled up inside him. 

" Hyungwon behave yourself! " His father said in a calm voice, seemingly unaffected.  
"No! You don't give a shit do you? You have always ignored and forgotten me, as if I didn't matter, but now you're trying to forget mom as well! I will not let you replace her! " He shouted, his voice echoing in the large house for the first time in years. 

"Don't act like a child Hyungwon! I expected more from you!" 

"Expected?! You have never expected anything from me! You don't give a damn!" Hyungwon said, his eyes starting to water. 

His father finally looked at him, eyes sharp and unemotional. 

"This is happening, weather you like it or not. So better behave and face the situation, because there is no changing it."  
His father got up from his place and swiftly left the room, leaving Hyungwon all alone in turmoil and anguish. 

All he could do was cry, because he realized with losing his mother, he had also lost his father, and now he was losing his home as well.  
****

Son Hyeln was elegant, beautiful and poised. She was matter of fact yet easy to talk to even though she was much older than Hyungwon. He loved having her around.  
After the initial resistance, he found a good friend in her.  
They had become quite close, considering Hyungwon's initial hatered towards her.  
His father as usual maintained minimal contact with them. 

Hyelin's son was a whole other story how ever.  
His name was Hyunwoo, and he made Hyungwon's heart beat faster, much to his distaste. Hyungwon was no stranger to his sexuality, and knew he liked boys the way he should like girls. Hyungwon had made peace with the fact that he liked dicks instead of boobs.  
It had gotten easier being open about it after meeting Minhyuk, but that's a story for another time.  
Hyunwoo, was every one of Hyungwon's wet dreams come alive, and Hyungwon sighed because he knew he was in trouble. 

He remembered their first meeting clearly! Hyeln had walked into the house with a smile on her face and greeted a scowling Hyungwon by the staircase.  
He was going to pass a snide remark, knowing he'd be in trouble for it later, when in walked her son.  
Short cropped hair, a strong face with somewhat chubby cheeks and a lost expression on his face. Hyungwon felt like his world had stopped for a second. His eyes moved to look at the rest of Hyunwoo, and Hyungwon felt a shiver run down him. Hyunwoo was gorgeous, he had broad shoulders and an amazing body. His tight sweater left little to imagination.  
In the middle of greeting his mother and shaking hands with Hyunwoo, Hyungwon felt a storm of emotions inside him. He hoped he wasn't getting a boner. 

It was only after he excused himself to his room that he let the dam break.  
He couldn't have these feelings for Hyunwoo, it was inappropriate and would be creepy, considering they'd be step brothers. At the same time, he couldn't help have this reaction to the older. He was so hot!!!!  
Ughhh.....  
Why was life so hard! 

After the initial awkwardness of having to interact with his step sibling (bleh), Hyungwon realised he doesn't need to worry about long conversations, Hyunwoo was, for the most part, a calm and quiet person, not speaking more than a few sentences at a time. 

Hyungwon after a few days told himself he'd have to survive this somehow.  
And he was going to, after spending hours complaining to Minhyuk about it.  
As always Minhyuk's answer was, "chill dude... Don't stress too much. It's not like he knows." Saying this he dropped onto the bean bag next to Hyungwon's bed, offering him some candy from his pockets like always.  
And it wasn't much in ways of advice, but Hyungwon still felt a calmness wash over him, with Minhyuk and his easygoing ways, he knew he'd make it through.  
*****

It had been 2 years already and it was time for Hyungwon to move out for college.  
He walked into his bedroom one last time, he'd miss home.  
He looked at his bed, feeling his cheeks redden. Hyunwoo had come to wish him all the best, to spend some time with him before he had to leave.  
They had become really close, hyungwon loving his quiet ways and them enjoying each other's company in comfort. 

In the 2 years that they'd stayed together, Hyungwon realised he never once viewed Hyunwoo as a brother. He couldn't. Not just because of the sexual attraction he felt to the older, but because the connection he felt with Hyunwoo was too complicated to be of siblings. Somewhere along the way he realised Hyunwoo must have felt the same way, because he too refused to calling hyungwon his brother and sometimes when they were alone, there was this vibe between them.  
He knew in any other circumstance, they'd have kissed at least.  
At the age of 19 Hyungwon had shared his first intimate moment with Hyunwoo. It was beautiful.  
They'd gotten so close to each other, foreheads touching and just soaking in each other's presence. That's how he knew, their connection was much more deeper than just physical attraction. 

"This is wrong Hyungwon. " Hyunwoo had said, lying by Hyungwon's side, their limbs interwoven. Hyungwon felt dread rush through his warm and content body.  
"Why are you reminding me? " Hyungwon said.  
"Because I think I might forget with how right this feels" Hyunwoo said, pulling Hyungwon closer. 

"The first time I saw you, I knew I was done for. " Hyunwoo said, with a chuckle. " I have never been a romantic, never thought of saying cheesy things, or wishing to be with someone forever," Hyungwon's heart clenched, expecting the worst.  
"Till I met you Hyungwon. " Hyunwoo said, filling Hyungwon's heart with love and affection for the elder. 

"I- I feel the same Hyunwoo" He said looking intoHyunwoo's eyes, the ones that turned into tiny crecents when he smiled.  
He felt wonderful to have found this kind and warm soul. Hyunwoo was mostly quiet, not opening up to everyone, and he felt amazed because Hyunwoo had let him into a space he didn't let anyone else come close to.  
They stayed like that for some more time, before Hyungwon felt Hyunwoo shift. 

"We can't go any further though... " Hyunwoo said, sitting up on Hyungwon's bed.  
In the bliss of being together they'd forgotten the reality. The world would look down upon their relationship. They were step siblings, and both male on top of that. 

As much as Hyungwon wanted to throw caution to the wind, wanted to say 'fuck this', he was after all a practical man, he was his father's son in this matter.  
When looked at objectively, there was no other outcome to the situation currently.  
They'd have to part ways till the time was right. 

"I will miss you Hyunwoo. " Hyungwon said, hugging him from behind.  
"As I will miss you. " Hyunwoo pulled his hand up to place a soft kiss on his knuckles. He then softly de-tangled himself from Hyungwon and got up. At the door he looked back and smiled at Hyungwon.  
Hyungwon cried himself to sleep that night, holding tight the small pendant Hyunwoo had given him.

Picking up some last minute stuff from his room Hyungwon left his childhood home, towards his new future.


End file.
